Finding the Magic
by wallflowerwriter
Summary: After a certain, green-clad hero rescued Hyrule (again), the kingdom enjoyed a peaceful period of respite. During this time, the traditions and lore of the past faded away. Magic and courage are needed to save Hyrule once more, and Zelda only knows of one warlock she can trust.
1. Chapter 1

"There may be a way out, Your Majesty. But, pardon my bluntness, I don't really see the point," The soldier fidgeted as he finished. "Anyone you send would only prolong the inevitable."

Her blue eyes looked almost green in the eerie, yellow glow caused by the shield outside. He gulped, even as he warned his body to appear calm. She smiled. "Thank you for your report and your advice. You are right; we are probably only delaying the inevitable, but I still have to try."

She nodded for his dismissal so he saluted smartly and turned sharply toward the door, swallowing another gulp. "Thank you again, Reginald."

He saluted again before closing the door behind him, awe replacing his nervousness.

She knew his name.

* * *

><p>She waited for the darkness to fall. Not that it made much difference with the shield. Just five days ago, the yellow barrier suddenly encased the castle. Any who tried to remove it or even touch it were struck; the doctor would later report that they were doing well but had similar symptoms to those who had been struck by lightning. This flummoxed everyone.<p>

Everyone except her.

It was magic. Even worse, it was dark magic; and though she'd never met him in this lifetime, she knew who was behind this. Which is why she ordered her men to find a way out. And so they had.

Beneath the palace, in the sewers, the shield seemed weaker. While it still kept them from escaping, the yellow glow no longer zapped them with magic and dented slightly when spears struck it. Her men then tried bombing it but to no avail. She had another idea though.

Magic. She hadn't used it since she was a young girl, but as she pulled the magic from her heart down her arm and into her fingers, she laughed at the ease with which the blue sparks flashed from her hands. Like riding a horse.

Now if she could just remember— there we go. Her dark hair slowly turned white, her eyes red. Finally, her skin turned brown and her curves flattened. She was ready.

* * *

><p>The sparks sounded as frustrated as she felt. She couldn't recall anything she studied about breaking magical barriers. Blue. Yellow. Suddenly they turned green.<p>

She groaned and banged her hand against the wall. A dent. She banged again. A bigger dent.

This time she stirred up all her magic in her left hand and smashed said hand through the wall. More dents.

Dents were stupid; they gave one hope so she kept trying, but in the end…her actions were futile. Blue still sparked from her hand as she leaned against the wall in defeat. The air shifted suddenly, and she felt like she was falling. After catching herself from face-planting, she turned around to see…the yellow barrier. Still dented. Still annoying.

But she was on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I forgot to mention that my sister's actually gonna finish this up. But apparently, said sister needed more encouragement so. New plan: I'm writing one more chapter and _then_ FictionLover987 will finish it. Sisters. I tell ya. (She'll update this on my fanfic account and on her dA account. Just FYI.)

**TW**: Character death and angst may or may not ensue in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I also forgot to mention that I own nothing. Thanks for making me admit that, Nintendo.

* * *

><p>The fire burned dimly with only a few wisps of smoke rising from the glowing embers. She'd taken great care with the types of wood she gathered to keep the fire from revealing her location. She also kept it going just hot enough to cook her food. Not enough light emanated from the fire to scare away the wild animals, but that's what her bow was for.<p>

She always started out the day using magic to hunt. It was quicker, cleaner. And exhausting. Her stamina had strengthened some the last few weeks since her escape from Hyrule Castle but still nothing compared to how impressive her abilities had been a mere five years ago.

That was when everything had changed. Life had been so peaceful, so _perfect_, that she had forgotten the war and the loss that fought to make it so. Link had saved the day. Link would always save the day.

Until he didn't.

* * *

><p>Screams echoed behind her as her troops charged the hobgoblins and wizrobes defending the courtyard. An arrow whizzed past her head and straight into the heart of a charging goblin. Stumbling over the fallen creature, she felt Link grab her hand so they could keep running. Her soldiers had trained for this. Defend their Queen and her soldier boy so these young heroes chosen by the goddesses could focus on their task.<p>

Defeating the Dark Lord.

He started off as a bandit, reminiscent of the Gerudo thieves. Twin swords were his weapon of choice and his clothes the baggy garb typical of those from the desert. Except he wore only black and a hood that covered his face. Given Ganondorf's background, Zelda had not taken this lightly. Most of her people considered him a mere nuisance the castle guard would soon take care of. Link had similar thoughts but sought after the petty thief to appease her and his own doubts.

He returned, empty-handed, with a faery the only reason for his being alive.

The first letter arrived soon after that, asking for Queen Zelda's immediate surrender of Hyrule. Or people would die.

The letter put it much more eloquently than that, but that didn't matter. She could never hand over her people to a tyrant who threatened murder. So she fought. They began preparations immediately; she remembered how to do that much. Soldiers trained with spears and bows. Link brushed up on his swordsmanship with his mysterious teacher while she worked on her archery. And, in secret, her magic. Only to be used as a last resort.

All the while gathering information on this new threat before planning their strategy - a surprise attack on his adobe fortress. The nod to an earlier time where legends whispered of time travel and Gerudos lived in the desert in their odd, clay houses worried the Queen further.

But everything had gone as planned. She and Link sped across the courtyard, maintaining a constant speed, while dodging attacks and tripping over fallen soldiers. Navigating through the tangle of huts took the most time; she had decided against sending one of her people in disguise to figure out the blueprint of the Dark Lord's keep. Since he summoned most of his minions, Zelda knew the risk would be too great.

Still they found him in record time.

He sat alone on a throne in the middle of an otherwise empty room. Immediately releasing her hand, Link stayed back in the shadows to catch his breath. Zelda halted behind him and did the same. It was so quiet the Dark Lord must have heard their hushed gasps for breath, but he waited. Still and calm. Confident.

The Queen almost wished to hear the cries of war once more, but the thick, clay walls barred all sounds from outside. Once the two heroes caught their breath, they inched forward on quiet feet, Link no doubt remembering how quickly and how soundly this unknown villain had defeated him.

The dark-clothed figure rose from his throne and held out a hand in...welcome? "Please, come in to my humble abode." Torches hanging on both side walls provided the only light in the room, but even from the faint flickers, Zelda saw the man's teeth gleam under his hood in a feral grin.

His voice sounded so familiar, she panicked again. It didn't sound quite right, though, if he were Ganondorf resurrected. But they were cursed to repeat this battle, and she'd accepted that. Twice in one lifetime just seemed unfair.

The hood tilted toward her. "I see you received my letter, Your Majesty. Too bad you didn't heed my warning; many of your people will die tonight."

No, of course not. This was no Gerudo thief. Sure, he taunted her decisions as well, but the ruthless man would never have asked for surrender in the first place. Ganondorf enjoyed killing too much.

This man was different but still dangerous, and the uncertainty chilled her. His teeth still gleaming in the firelight, he pulled his swords from their sheathe. "I have no desire to harm you, Queen, but I have no qualms in finishing off your farmer boy. Stay out of our fight, and I will let you live."

Zelda opened her mouth, but Link grabbed her hand. Squeezed it.

_Let me do this_.

She shook her head. _You'll die._

Link smiled and tilted his head. Squeezed her hand again and turned toward his opponent.

_I know_.

The fight lasted for ten minutes and forty-five seconds. It took three minutes for Zelda to realize that this Dark Lord was toying with them. There was no way Link could win. Not even if he had multiple faeries on him, and his potions would be useless. The Dark Lord would never give him a chance to drink one.

His left blade twisted into Link's shoulder while his right blocked the blond's jump attack. Using his foot against Link's torso as leverage, the hooded figure ripped his sword from the wound and kicked the boy to the ground. The Hylian shield dug into the dirt next to him.

Her hand tightened around her bow, but Link rose almost immediately. Quiet as ever. A meaningful look tossed over his shoulder at her as he twirled his sword around twice. Shield forgotten. His attempt at showing off.

It didn't escape her notice that he continued to angle himself between the Dark Lord and her. Still so protective. "You idiot, he'll just kill me after you. Let me help you."

"He'll keep his promise."

Link must have shouted it over the din of clashing swords, but his voice drifted to her in a whisper. His tone held no doubt, and that could mean only one thing.

"You _know_ who this is? Why didn't you tell me?" She was certainly yelling. Her last words to him would be anger-filled and desperate.

"Because he knows who I am." This time the Dark Lord spoke. "Enough games, peasant, I warned you, but you came anyway."

Link's sword suddenly flew away, and a puff of dirt dusted the air as it landed. A smile still graced the hero's face. "Done playing?"

"Yes, done." The menace twirled his right blade and shoved it in between the boy's rib cages. Blood spurted forth in an irregular stream, and Link gagged for air. "Always the hero."

He raised his head, as Link sunk before him, dying if not dead, and looked at her. His arm raised, and Zelda prepared her magic but waited to release it. He merely brushed his hood back.

Dark hair. Fair skin. Red eyes.

Her own widened in shock as the magic died inside her. Her bow hit the ground seconds before her knees did.

No sneer marred his face; instead, one of Link's small smiles beamed at her.

She knew the terror of watching someone you love die. And now she knew the terror of watching someone you love kill.


End file.
